Adam and the Chipmunks Combat evolved Trailer
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: The Remains of the Destroyer Team from the Planet Reach were put into stasis until something was to bring them out now in a time of need the spartan and the remains of Destroyer team must form together on this crazy brained adventure taking on covenant and Flood in order to survive from this madness . R


Adam and the Chipmunks : Combat evolved Trailer

_**A/n: Greetings Reader this is a trailer for the upcoming story based on the video game Halo : Combat Evolved one one of the best video games before Halo 2 Halo 3 ODST and yes Reach and maybe Halo 4 or the anniversary edition well here it is the VERY crossover for AATC : Combat Evolved enjoy the trailer **_

**Upon a ship known as the Pillar of Autumn lead by Captain Keys several chipmunks plus one spartan are in suspended animation in the stasis bay **

_**Adam's POV **_

after we woke up most of us were feeling a bit dizzy luckily there were medical staff on standby to help just in case of something like that .

Meanwhile the chief woke easily as did the rest of us me however I felt my hands again but here's something we were wearing the same armor that we had on from Reach yes the very planet that the covenant glassed after the Pillar of Autumn escaped from . After they checked our health bars as it was green they charged up our energy shields the discharged them like being hit from a plasma blast from a plasma pistol .

"Bridge to Stasis send the master chief and the remains of destroyer team to the bridge" ordered the captain . "But sir we will have to skip the weapons test" replied one of the people there . "ON the double crewman" he ordered . When he wanted something done he wanted it done it would get done .

"Aye Aye sir" he replied . "Looks like the skipper is jumpy today guys so we need to- . Be fore he could finish that sentence several elites jackals and grunts barged in and shot him good . We escaped through the door but THAT was when it exploded on us we all were at a good distance and we had to jump over the tubes and get under the door .

We made it alright but had to find some sort of way to get to the bridge . "Sirs the captain needs you lot on the bridge ASAP you all had better follow me" said one of the soldiers .

Who was I to even argue we had combat training under our belts so who in the hell was I to argue . So after we passed through the main corridor we saw several wounded soldiers that didn't make me vomit ONE bit .

Finally we all found captain keys starring at some sort of map or something . "Captain Keys" said the spartan neutraly .

The man in white turned around shaking the spartans hand as he shook ours one at a time while I felt privileged I had to keep one thing in mind though meanwhile he gave the chief a pistol and for the rest of us no weapons so we had to find our own weapons that was when I found me an assault rifle while the rest of my team found battle rifles and MP5 sub machine guns quite useful if you ask me though . So after the chief shot the grunt we made it to the messhall and it seemed several soldiers were shooting up and elite .

**The Old Destroyer team and Master now plus cortana must stop not only the Covenant but the Flood as well from causing a mass wide spread pandemic through out the entire galaxy **

"Cheif what are we gonna do?" asked Jill known as sniper . "Simple we destroy every single convenant and flood that we can" he said loading his own assault rifle . I knew better than screw with him so we trudged through the jungle just off in the distance we heard some shots being fired . We all took our positions we waited to see what was going on .

I raised an eyebrow at this but decided to order my team in to take them out . Master chief followed us in and we oddly the area was secure . "That's weird alright keep your weapons ready just in case" I said with a serious expression . We headed on inside and this is where it gets well weird .

Several covenant were waiting for us , acting fast we all fired that way we didn't have to waste any time well anyway though you know me I didn't want anyone getting hurt and what have you . After hours of walking we found some sort of helmet the chief picked it up and that was when Seargant Johnson and his team along with keys was here before us but was looking for a weapons cache but found the flood .

This wasn't good not good BIG TIME after the playing of it he took it out and we all took positions. "Guys I've got movement what do you got" I said in a commanding tone . "Same here movement everywhere" said Charlene with the same expression . I knew this wasn't gonna end well so we kept our weapons ready with our fingers on our triggers .

Our first door busted down and me and the chief opened fire taking them out . Several more doors opened and weird things with tentacles swiped us knocking our shields luckily we popped them full of lead . After more Flood popping we knew what we had to do escape we took the main way but when the chief brought the lift online it came crashing down knowing our only way was blocked so we had to find an alternate way .

**An invasion on the ship with 343 Guilty Spark **

"Oh this is wonderful I will have so much fun catagorizing this information" said Guilty Spark . That was when I noticed that we had to move fast while the chief placed the rocket or grenade all four went boom so we had to get to the emergancy where we saw MORE covenant so we blasted them and we headed up in the emergancy shaft toward the vehicle shed . That was where we found several warthogs and tanks .

"Everyone take the warthogs the tanks WON'T get you far" I said getting to one warthog . It was then explained to Thohammer to pick us up at the platform. Acting fast we drove out in a convoy I was the last one to follow but we made it to the platform none the less . "Everyone stop this is where Thohammer is gonna pick us up" ordered Cortana .

I pulled up along sid the chiefs warthog . I got out and I saw it all two covenant banshies fired heavily on a pelican she didn't' have a chance against those two. Eventually Cortana told us that there was one long sword fighter there all we had to do was gun it . Eventually we made it and we just had to run and gun it and just barely make it out of there alive . With the Pillar of Autumn destoryed we were safe and flew back toward Earth

**The Destruction of one halo ring however the fight continues on Earth , Can Destroyer team the Master Chief plus his AI survive this ordeal or is Earth doomed right from the getgo ? This story is not yet rated coming soon 2016**


End file.
